What Doesn't Kill You
by reckless serenade
Summary: "Are you stupid? There's walkers not even a mile from us and you're screaming like a banshee! Do you want to get out alive, or do you want to stay here and die!"


_**What Doesn't Kill You**_

_**AU Brittana fic, based on The Walking Dead series.**_

_**Rated M for future chapters.**_

_**This is my first multi-chapter fic, and I'm obsessed with TWD and Glee, and I thought it would be cool to combine the two together and mix things up a little. I don't know if I should continue it though, so that's where you guys come in. Drop me a review if you think I should continue, yeah? Oh, and I couldn't find a beta to go over this for me, so all mistakes are mine!**_

**_For my Jordinky._ **

* * *

I regretted it, at first.

Seeing my best friend on the verge of death, hooked up to a life machine whilst the world was coming to an end, right outside the door to my left? It wasn't really my cup of coffee. What's worse was when the realization hit me, as I checked for his heartbeat, that I knew that I couldn't help him out of this. There's not much you can do for a guy that's just over 100 pounds heavier than you. Hell, I'd be risking his life even more by unhooking him from all these wires, and shit. I couldn't risk dragging his lifeless body through the swarm of soldiers who were shooting on sight - we'd both be killed, and all I had on me was a fucking _pistol_.

So, I ran.

It's all I really knew how to do these days. Run. Like the fucking _coward_ that I was, I bolted out of that room, barricaded the door from _them_, and ran as fast as I could, hiding myself from the mixture of soldiers and dead people until I had escaped the hospital grounds and reached the safety of my truck.

I had left him stranded, with nothing but a hospital bed on its breaks in front of his room door. What kind of best friend was I? What I had just done, I wouldn't even class myself as a frenemy. But there was a little spark of hope inside me, that he would soon wake from his coma and find his way out of the hellhole that I left him in, and find us. Then all the guilt that I was feeling, now, can be a thing of the past.

But the chances of that happening were slim. Still, there was that tiny spark of hope, and that was better than nothing, right? Finn would wake up, realize what was going on, and find us.

-x-

I had made it back to the Pierce-Hudson household, alive, greeted with the sight of Finn's wife, Brittany, along with their son, Spencer, packing away family photos and all that sentimental shit to take with them before we left. I grabbed the bags that they had already packed, throwing them into the back of my truck where my own gym bag lay, half empty. That was the upside of having my parents abandoning me as a teenager, for being 'corrupted', as they called it. I was gay. Big deal. Well, they made a big deal out of it. So, I had been living on my own since I was 18, and didn't even need a bag as big as the one I had, to pack my shit. Because I had no shit.

"Come on, B, we gotta go now!" I called through the front door, making way for Spencer who was dragging a duffelbag filled with canned food and bottles of water, Brittany following shortly afterwards with the last few bags. Did she pack the entire fucking house or something? The last thing you'd want to do when the apocalypse is unfolding right outside your front door, is pack the entire house.

"I think I have everything. Do we have everything? Where's Finn, is he okay? Is he in the truck?" Brittany questioned, straining her neck to look behind me, to only find that there was no one in my truck, but Spencer. "Santana, where is Finn?" she repeated, the nerves evident in her voice at the fact that her husband was missing. I scratched my forehead and opened my mouth to tell her that I had tried everything that I could to get him out of the hospital, but before the first word could leave my lips, a distant scream was heard and I knew that we had to leave, _now_.

"They're coming, Brittany, get in the truck." I ordered, grabbing her hand and dragging her towards the vehicle, only to have her struggle against me and begin to scream something about how she wouldn't leave without Finn. I couldn't really make it out because I was too busy pinning her against my truck door and covering her mouth with my hand to shut her up.

"Are you _stupid_? There's walkers not even a mile from us and you're _screaming _like a banshee! Do you want to get out alive, or do you want to stay here and die?" I growled, letting her go once she stopped struggling against me. Then she began to cry. It killed me, really. It did. Normally I felt awkward around people who broke down, but I hated seeing Brittany upset. Though I had a job to do, and that job was to get them out of here, alive. Even if it meant that I had to stand there and watch her cry, knowing I couldn't do anything to make her feel better.

I've kinda, maybe been in love with Brittany ever since I laid eyes on her. Shocker, right? It was the day Finn invited me back to their house for dinner. It was also the day that I started working for the Lima Police Department. Finn and Brittany took me in when the stupid oaf found out that my parents abandoned me for being a lesbian, and that I was living on my own, living off cold beans and toast.

I spent 3 days a week at their house, joining them for dinner and shit, before retreating back to my own apartment after my first pay slip, but I kinda missed being around a stable family, so it became a regular thing. Then Finn was shot during the raid, and he slipped into a coma. It was only natural for me to step in and take care of Brittany and their son. I had become one of their closest friends. They needed financial and emotional support, and that was something that I could provide until Finn got better, but the more time I spent around Brittany, the more I fell in love with her.

That was around the time the virus began to get out of control.

-x-

I lost count of all the walkers I had seen after the fifth street we drove through. It was devestating, really. I may be good at hiding emotions, but you couldn't possibly be human if you didn't show some sort of feeling on your face as you passed by dead people ripping other people's insides out for dinner. Sounds like some type of cool horror movie, right? That's what I used to think when I watched films like Dawn of The Dead, or Land of The Dead. How I'd be fucking awesome at kicking zombie ass. Then it became reality, and really? You kind of just want to kill yourself.

I could hear Brittany murmur something into Spencer's hair. It sounded pretty reassuring, even though I couldn't make it out properly, and I don't know if she was reassuring herself more, or reassuring Spencer. Probably both. Truth is, I needed some reassurance myself. I was just as scared as the next guy. I sped the car up a little to get out of the war zone that we had been driving through for the past 10 minutes, hoping that the houses and dead bodies would soon be replaced with fields of green, going on for miles, and stopping at the mountains. The mountains that were supposed to be safe. The mountains that were supposed to keep us away from the walkers. They tell you that the highest point is the safest point, right? I don't know. I got all this from a fucking movie.

With each mile we traveled, the more my little spark of hope for Finn was slowly diminishing. Who was I kidding? There was absolutely no way that he could have survived what I left him in. I had to tell Brittany that he was dead. It was the only way to put her out of her misery. Was there really any point in giving her my little spark of hope to hold onto, and keep alight? Only to have her heart torn out, knowing that he could be one of those _things_, a few months down the line? I couldn't do that to her. I couldn't do that to the kid. It was bad enough watching them cling to one another, not knowing if the next second was going to be the last second of their life.

Maybe this was _my_ chance with Brittany? Maybe I was going to become the permanent rock, and the saviour. Now that Finn was out of the way, I could protect Brittany and Spencer, and have them as my own. I could be replacing Finn.

And that's when my regret faded, as fast as the virus spread.

* * *

**I'm going to leave it here, just now. So drop me a review if you think I should continue on with it! I'd love to hear if it's actually quite decent. I don't know. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed what I wrote so far!**


End file.
